


Two Rabbits and a Centipede

by kyanitedragon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, there are kagune cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanitedragon/pseuds/kyanitedragon
Summary: AU where Kaneki wasn't captured after the Anteiku Raid and the CCG does not know his identity. Touka passed her exams and is going to Kamii with Kaneki and Hide.Kaneki, Touka, and Hide are all in love with each other, and they are just starting to figure it out now.





	Two Rabbits and a Centipede

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that hardly any fanfics of this OT3 exist, so I figured I'd change that. These three would be so adorable together! I hope you enjoy!

Touka was the happiest she had ever been in her life. Kaneki was back, she confessed to him, they were dating, and they were going to Kamii together.

Kamii was a nice school, and although she greatly missed Yoriko, she was able to spend a lot of her time with Kaneki and his best friend Hide. They ate lunch together: Hide enjoying his meal and Kaneki and Touka cuddled together and drinking coffee. No one ever gave them weird looks or asked any questions about them not eating.

Everything was perfect. There was just one thing... 

Whenever Kaneki looked at her, he had a specific look on his face. It was an expression filled with pure love. She could tell how much he cared for her and loved her. That part wasn't the issue. What was the issue, however, is that the same look she had seen Kaneki give to another person.

Hide.

It wasn't exactly the same look, of course. But it was close enough, and Touka could tell that whatever was between them was something more than just friendship. She let it go for a while. She figured she was probably just looking too deep into things. But finally one day, she decided she needed to know the truth. She deserved to know how Kaneki felt.

\---

"Hey, Kaneki. Do you like Hide? Like, romantically?"

"H-huh?" Kaneki asked, putting down his book. "No, of course not. I love _you_ , Touka-chan!" He leaned in and kissed her as proof.

"I see the way you look at him. It's okay, Kaneki. I know he means a lot to you. I’m not mad, I just want to know."

Kaneki leaned back, thinking about it. "He does mean a lot to me." He agreed. "I don't know... Maybe I do... But I really _do_ love you, Touka-chan. I'm not going to break up with you or cheat on you. Don't worry." He gave his usual adorable smile, and Touka just had to kiss his cute face. She snuggled closer to him.

"I had a crush on Hide once." Touka admitted.

"Eh? R-really?"

Touka nodded. "It was back when you created your group and left Anteiku. I was touring Kamii with Nishiki, and I ran into him. He was really nice."

"Yeah. Hide's great."

"But it could never work out between us."

"Huh?"

"He's human."

"So? What about Nishiki and Kimi?"

"They're different."

"How so?"

"I don't know! They just are!” Touka huffed. “I just don't want to date any humans, okay?"

"Do you still like Hide now?"

Touka couldn't help the smile that worked its way onto her face. "Maybe I do... I'm not really sure."

"Do you still love me too?"

"Of course, Kaneki!"

 

\--- 

Touka kept noticing the way Kaneki looked at Hide. Her bringing it up with Kaneki just seemed to increase it.

"You really love him, don't you?" Touka asked Kaneki, after Hide left so they could be alone together on a date.

"I love _you_ , Touka-chan."

"Stop saying that. It's sweet, but that's not what I'm asking. I know you love me. I really do. Here. Let me reword it. You really love him as well, don't you? You love him as much as you love me?"

"You two are so important to me. …I think I do."

Touka smiled. "Maybe you should ask him out then. It's okay with me."

"Really?"

Touka nodded. “I trust you.”

\---

“H-how do I ask him out?” Kaneki asked, pacing around Touka’s apartment.

“Just ask him.”

“But… how? I’m so nervous…”

“Well, first off, do you know if he likes guys?”

Kaneki nodded. “Yeah. He’s Pansexual. He came out to me several years ago. Actually, that was how I discovered I’m Bisexual. And how I first heard about Polyamory. I wasn’t familiar with a lot of orientations, so I started doing research.”

“Alright, that’s good that he likes guys. I think you should just ask him. He doesn’t seem like the kind of person who’d be bothered by his friend having a crush on him.” 

\---

“So, you wanted to talk to me?” Hide asked, walking into Kaneki’s house. He glanced over to see Touka here as well. “Is everything okay? Did something happen?”

“No, no. Everything’s fine. I just… wanted to ask you something.”

“Then why be so mysterious, man? You shoulda just sent me a text. You had me worried. I thought Touka broke up with you or something.”

“I, uh. I thought it was something better to ask in person.”

“Okay; shoot.” Hide sat down on the couch, beside Touka. Kaneki stayed standing.

 _Alright, I need to ask him. How did I manage to ask out Rize that one day? It was a spur of the moment decision. How did Touka and I end up together? Oh, right,_ she _asked_ me _out. Okay, don’t overthink it! Just say it, Kaneki!_

“Would you go out with me?” Kaneki blurted. “B-but I’d still be with Touka! I’d be dating both of you. W-would that be okay? If not, or if you don’t wanna try it or don’t like me, I understand, and I’m sorry if I made things awkward between us.”

Now it was Hide’s turn to stammer. “N-no! I mean yes! I mean, uh…” He took a breath, smiled, and started again. “Things won’t be awkward, don’t worry. I’m just… really surprised. I didn’t expect you to ask me that.” He started blushing. “Um. Honestly, I’ve liked you for a while now…”

Kaneki’s blush just increased at that statement. He had no idea how Hide managed to say it so confidently.

“So? Is that a yes?” Touka asked.

“If you’re okay with it, which I assume you are, then…” Hide looked back at Kaneki. “Yes.”

“Great! So, uh, how exactly is this going to work?” Kaneki asked. “I mean, I don’t really have much dating experience. Especially with two people.”

“Anyway we want, I think? As long as we all communicate.” Touka said.

“We should all go on a date together.” Hide suggested. "We'll figure it out."

\---

Things didn’t seem to change too much between them. Kaneki and Hide had more physical contact between them now, but Kaneki made sure to keep things about equal between Hide and Touka. Kaneki and Hide went on a few dates together by themselves, and he did the same with just Touka, but oftentimes the three of them were all together. Kaneki would sit in the middle, cuddling the two of them. They had been friends for a while now, they were used to the three of them being together. 

"Kaneki, can you do it? Please?" Hide begged, bouncing impatiently on the couch.

 _Do what?_ Touka thought. _Whatever it is, he sure seems excited._

Kaneki laughed as he sat down on the couch between his dates. “Okay, I will.” And then his kagune appeared from underneath his loose t-shirt. The limbs grew and curled gently around both Hide and Touka. Hide hummed happily he snuggled against Kaneki.

"Comfy?" Kaneki asked him, an amused smile on his face.

"Yes! You're so warm and they're so soft!"

"What in the world are you doing?" Touka demanded.

"E-eh?" Kaneki asked, blushing.

"Kagune cuddles!" Hide called out.

"Kagune... cuddles?" Touka asked, dumbstruck. She looked between them. "You know what kagune are built for, right?"

Hide got defensive. "Yes, I know ghoul biology. But they _are_ organs. You guys can choose what you want to do with them."

Touka rolled her eyes. Kagune were _weapons_ , and yet here Kaneki was cuddling his human boyfriend with them. "You shouldn't use your kagune for dumb stuff, Kaneki. You're wasting energy, and besides, it’s dangerous if Hide's not careful."

"It's okay, Touka. I know when I'm at my limit. And besides, I'm really good at controlling it now."

"Yeah! It's safe! Doesn't Kaneki give really nice cuddles with it?"

Well, she very much disagreed that the kagune should be used like this, but it wasn't hers. Besides, she had to admit to herself that Hide was right about one thing. It was very comfortable and warm. She really wanted to do what Hide did, snuggle closer against Kaneki, but she didn’t want to give in to admitting to them that kagune should be regularly used for cuddles. She didn’t pull away, however.

"Oh! What kagune do you have, Touka-chan?"

Touka stiffened. "My... kagune?"

"Yeah. It's not a rinkaku like Kaneki's, right?"

"Right. Mine's different from his."

"Can I see it?"

"Y-you want to see it?"

Hide nodded.

Touka swallowed. How many ghouls had she hurt and killed with it? How many humans had she killed-- _hunted_ \-- with it? And now one was asking to see it?

Alarms went off in her head. That Hide wasn't to be trusted. But he already knew her alias, and most things about her due to Kaneki. Seeing her kagune wouldn't make her any more vulnerable than she already was.

"Um, alright..." She moved out of Kaneki's grip to give herself enough room. She slipped off her jacket so her shoulders were exposed. She happened to be wearing a tank top today that went just low enough to not be in the way of her kagune.

"Um, Touka-chan...?" Hide asked. Him and Kaneki were staring at her, and they were starting to blush.

"Shut up." Touka snapped. "I'm just taking off my jacket. I'd rather not ruin my clothes if I can help it. You should know that both of my eyes are going to change." She didn’t want to deal with him getting scared of her right now, so she figured she should give him a warning. She doubted that he was used to seeing an actual full ghoul. Kaneki still had a lot of human left in him, even if he didn’t think so.

Hide nodded. "Yeah, I know."

_Alright then._

She released her kagune, and she could feel both of her kakugan activating. She was waiting for Hide to flinch or gasp, but he never did. He _smiled_. It was a huge, happy, excited grin.

"Wow! It's really pretty!" Hide shouted.

"Pretty...?" Touka asked.

"Can I touch it?" Hide asked, already leaning forward, hand already coming closer toward her.

"N-no!" Touka said, grabbing his hand to stop him before he touched her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just assumed that you-- I'm really sorry." He pulled his hand back, guilt written on his face. He snuggled back into Kaneki's kagune. "But they're beautiful. Thanks for showing me."

_He’s so accepting. Why._

"They're like wings, right? Why do you only have one?"

Touka looked over her shoulder at her small right kagune wing. "Um... It's always been like that. It's a..." She hesitated, then answered anyway. "Defect." _Why am I telling him all this?_

"Defect?" Kaneki asked. "Were you supposed to have two wings like Ayato? What happened?"

"I used my kagune as a kid before I was supposed to activate it. It wasn't ready to be used, and it’s been like this ever since. It... always will be. But it saved our lives that day, so it's okay."

She let her kagune dissipate before she snuggled back with Kaneki, allowing him to once again wrap his warm and cuddly kagune around her.

\---

Okay, she’d finally admit it. She was getting jealous of them.

But it wasn’t in the way you would expect. She wasn’t jealous of Kaneki paying more attention to someone else. She wasn’t jealous of Kaneki being in a relationship with someone else. No. Actually, she was jealous of Hide’s affection for Kaneki. She was thinking, “That could be _me_. That could be _us_. All _three_ of us.”

Touka wasn’t sure where she stood on her opinion of Hide anymore. He was nice and he was a great person. No one could deny that much. But something also felt suspicious about him. He was very good at reading people. He was discreet about it, but Touka paid attention to people as well, so she noticed. He worked for the CCG. He knew her history because of her files. She couldn’t understand how he was okay with it. Not turning in a ghoul was punishable by law. She figured he must be hiding something. That he must have some sort of hidden agenda. She didn’t trust him.

But at the same time, Hide was always so genuinely sweet to her. He had an adorable, contagious laugh. She had a great time talking to him and hanging out with him. And whenever he happened to touch her, she got butterflies. She was falling for him harder, and she wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

When she first joined Kamii, she had allowed herself to hang out with Kaneki and Hide, but she was always sure to be cautious of Hide. She didn’t mind Kaneki trusting Hide with his own ghoul secrets. She didn’t mind Kaneki dating him now. That was his choice, and it would be his fault if Hide betrayed him. However, Touka paid attention to how they acted together. To how Hide reacted when the ghoul subject was brought up.

Hide had pure, unconditional love for Kaneki. He was so accepting. He researched so he would know things. So he didn’t need to bother Kaneki by asking him about every little non-human thing about him. Hide seemed genuinely _interested_ in it all. No fear. Just excitement. Oftentimes, he seemed more accepting than Kaneki was himself. Hide was always concerned about Kaneki. Her as well. It was uncomfortable at first, how he would just casually mention something about her being a ghoul, but she knew he cared about her. He was her friend now. And he accepted her just as much as he accepted Kaneki. She never would have expected him to be like this. He should have been scared of her. Wary of her, at the least. She was a killer.

She had finally accepted what she had been in denial of for so long. She was Hide’s friend. She liked him. She was in love with him.

She told Kaneki first. She found it very easy to confide in him since he was a good listener.

“That’s great, Touka-chan! I know for a while you didn’t trust him! I knew you would eventually!”

“So do you think I should…?” She asked, trailing off. She could feel her face heating up.

Kaneki smiled. “I think you should, but it’s your choice.”

\---

“Hey.” Touka said softly, getting Hide’s attention.

“What’s up? Are you heading out?” Hide asked. He and Touka had been invited over to Kaneki’s for a movie night. Kaneki ended up crashing on the couch, and eventually decided to just go to bed and let his boyfriend and girlfriend leave on their own whenever they wanted to. Or sleep over, he didn’t really care.

“No, I… wanted to talk to you.”

“Okay.” Hide said, patting the seat next to him. She sat down. She could feel herself starting to blush, and she was thankful that the room was dark.

“I… like you, and I was wondering if you feel the same.”

Hide’s eyes lit up. “You like me?” Touka nodded. “Wow! I’m surprised, you always shot me down before!” He let himself calm down and have a serious tone in his voice. “I know I came on strongly before, Touka-chan, and I’m sorry if it came across wrong. I do like you. And not just because I think you’re cute. You’re really nice and a good person. I always have liked you since Anteiku. Finding out you were a ghoul never changed that, just so you know. So yes, I will date you as well as Kaneki.”

Touka smiled. She was getting emotional now. All her life she made sure to never trust humans. And here she was. She just confessed her love to a human, and now she was his girlfriend. Yawning, Hide grabbed his empty snack bowl and his cup and headed to the kitchen to clean up after himself. He always made sure to do that when he was at Kaneki’s or her apartment, since he was the only one eating. He didn’t think it was fair to make them clean up after him.  

"Hide?" 

"Yes, Touka-chan?" Hide heard a soft noise. The sound of a kagune being released, and he turned around slowly to see Touka's two kakugan active and her kagune wing shimmering. "Touka-chan?"

"You can touch them."

"Huh? Why?"

"You wanted to, right? It's okay, I trust you now."

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty uncomfortable before. It’s okay, I don’t want you to think you need to just because Kaneki does."

"I didn't really trust you back then, and I needed some getting used to the idea. I've never had a human know my secret before. I've never trusted anyone like this before. But... now I do."

Hide walked back and sat beside her again. Touka curved her wing so it was between them, giving him access to touch it. Hide slowly reached up, gave her a moment to back out if she wanted to, and then gently touched her kagune. The texture was completely different from Kaneki's. Kaneki's were like scales, but Touka's were a lot smoother and thinner than his. They were almost like crystal feathers.

"Wow..." Hide whispered. “They’re so beautiful, Touka-chan.”

“Thanks…” Touka whispered as he continued to stroke her wing. She was the only one that had ever touched it up until now. Hide was sure to be gentle, and his touch was nice and comforting.

Kaneki woke up the next morning to see his boyfriend and girlfriend sleeping cuddled together on his couch. Kaneki smiled, happy that his two most loved people in the world also loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a oneshot for now, but I might end up adding another chapter for more cute moments between them.


End file.
